


Volver

by mariposilla



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposilla/pseuds/mariposilla
Summary: Imelda le recrimina a Héctor el haberse marchado de casa. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como ella planeaba...





	Volver

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sé que esto está en español y no lo va a leer nadie  
> \- Aún así, me hace ilusión publicarlo  
> \- Es lo primero que escribo en mi vida, por lo que tiene muchos defectos, pero eh, lo he intentado  
> \- Por supuesto, también es la primera vez que escribo algo explícito  
> \- Claramente, me he inspirado en varios "Imector" de autores maravillosos que hay por aquí... A todos ellos, GRACIAS  
> \- Algunas cosas son un poco creepy, pero es que tengo una obsesión insana con estos dos (sorry)  
> \- Únicamente, lo he hecho para pasarlo bien  
> \- Aunque el español es mi lengua materna, NO soy mexicana, por lo que algunas expresiones y palabras no serán las más adecuadas  
> \- Gracias (;

**V O L V E R**

Santa Cecilia, 1918

Imelda sostenía a Coco entre sus brazos mientras dibujaba pequeñas espirales en el suave pelito de la pequeña. La chiquitina apenas había cumplido el año. Era tan preciosa. Aunque todavía era muy pequeña, los rasgos de su hija eran igual que los de ella: su pequeña y respingona nariz, su boquita, la delicadeza de sus facciones... pero los ojos... esos ojos eran de él, de Héctor. El mismo tono color caramelo cuando les daba la luz del sol. Los de ella eran oscuros e inescrutables. No podía evitar ver a su esposo cada vez que la pequeñina la miraba. Su esposo, Héctor... _¡no quería acordarse de él!_. A pesar de las súplicas y de insistir en que Coco era todavía muy pequeña para que uno de los dos se hiciera cargo de ella sin la ayuda del otro, él había decidido marcharse con el idiota de Ernesto para participar en una serie de conciertos y festejos en varios pueblos de Oaxaca. Lo habían hablado cientos de veces... con el dinero que Héctor ganaba trabajando en la hacienda del señor Elizondo, era suficiente para mantenerlos a los tres. Sin contar con que Imelda se encargaba de hacer lo que necesitaban: ropa, cocinar, limpiar y arreglar casi todo aquello que fuera preciso. No tenían mucho dinero, pero tampoco tenían grandes gastos. ¡Es suficiente, carajo!, pensaba ella constantemente, pero para Héctor no lo era. Él seguía pensando que debían contar con otro poquito extra para garantizar el porvenir de Coco, y también para poder permitirse algún que otro capricho en el futuro. Por eso es por lo que había decidido ir, sin importarle las insistencias de Imelda de que se quedara en casa. _Que arda en el infierno por ello, por haberme dejado sola con una niña que todavía no es capaz de hacer nada sola. Él se puede ir al demonio, y el maldito Ernesto con él. Los dos juntos._

_¡Ouch!_

Todos los pensamientos y recuerdos de discusiones pasadas que se habían apoderado de la cabeza de Imelda como si se tratara de la peor de las tormentas, se disiparon en cuanto sintió los pequeños dientes de su hija clavándose en su pezón. El punzante dolor la hizo volver a la tierra en un segundo y dejar de maldecir a esos dos cabrones por haberla dejado en la estacada. Sin embargo, ella ya nada podía hacer, sólo esperar a que Héctor volviera para arrancarle la piel a tiras. Desde que Héctor se había marchado hacía ya cosa de un mes, Imelda lo había odiado con toda su alma, pero también... le extrañaba. Ella no se sentía del todo feliz cuando él no estaba cerca, aunque eso es algo que Imelda nunca admitiría en voz alta. El orgullo se encargaba de que esos sentimientos jamás vieran la luz, y así iba a seguir siendo. Ella era una mujer orgullosa.

"Ay Coco... ¿No pararás de comer jamás? Estoy agotada, mi amor. Mamá necesita dormir para dejar de acordarse de tu pinche padre-" Aunque era imposible que Coco la entendiera, se arrepintió justo en el momento en que dijo esas palabras tan crueles. Ya era casi medianoche y necesitaba descansar después de haber tenido un día bastante duro, por no mencionar el hecho de que la bebé todavía la demandaba comer a menudo, y a veces, las tomas se producían a altas horas de la noche. Ella esperaba que eso comenzara a cambiar pronto, porque cada vez era más frecuente que su querida Coco la obsequiara con un mordisco. Justo en ese momento, la boquita de su hija se desprendió de su pezón y aprovechó para recostarla en su hombro, ajustarse el camisón de algodón, levantarse de la silla de la sala, y caminar hacia el pequeño cuarto anejo a la habitación que ella y su esposo compartían mientras ella la daba ligeros golpecitos en la espalda. Tan pronto como sintió que su hija se calmaba y empezaba a adormecerse, Imelda la depositó con cuidado en la cuna de madera blanca tan coqueta que sus hermanos, Óscar y Felipe, se habían encargado de hacer cuando Coco nació. Por suerte, la bebé no se despertó, y tras permanecer allí unos minutos, Imelda salió sigilosamente de la habitacioncita para encaminarse a su propio dormitorio y poder dormir de una santa vez. _Lo necesito como nunca antes he necesitado algo_ , pensó ella.

Suspiró nada más sentarse frente al tocador para poder deshacerse del laborioso peinado que consistía en una serie de trenzas recogidas en un moño bajo. Ella cada vez lo llevaba más de esta manera. Lejos habían quedado los tiempos en los que Imelda jugueteaba con su gruesa trenza mientras andaba por las calles, o más aún, cuando dejaba verse con la melena completamente suelta, la cual era abundante, sedosa y caía hasta la cintura. El pelo suelto volvía a Héctor loco... _¡Héctor otra vez! Necesito un sueño reparador y de inmediato_. Mientras destrenzaba su hermoso cabello, se dedicó a observarse en el espejo. _Santo Dios_... unas sombras oscuras comenzaban a hacerse visibles bajo los ojos. La rigidez en las facciones y el semblante arisco eran evidentes. Estaba claro que Imelda estaba de mal humor, y parecía que ese era su estado natural últimamente. Maldiciendo una vez más para sus adentros, ella tomó el cepillo y empezó a cepillarse el pelo hasta que un ruido que provenía de la sala hizo que se quedara helada como si fuera una estatua. Sin acobardarse, Imelda dejó el cepillo de forma brusca sobre el tocador para dirigirse hacia allí, cuando tras dar unos pocos pasos, se topó con Héctor, el cual intentaba de todas las maneras no hacer ningún ruido mientras depositaba su pequeña maleta en el suelo.

"¡¡Héctor!!", dijo Imelda entre sorprendida, enfadada y aliviada por al fin tenerlo de vuelta después de haberle tenido todo el día metido en la cabeza. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?" Ella se esforzó por sonar casual y tranquila, pero en su interior, moría de ganas de pegarle una paliza por haberse marchado de Santa Cecilia. A la vez, secretamente, ella anhelaba abalanzarse sobre él como una leona en celo. _Jesús... ella sí que le había extrañado_.

"Imelda", susurró Héctor mientras se acercaba hacia ella de forma titubeante, pues bien sabia él que ella estaba enojada. Muy enojada. Ya lo estaba justo el minuto antes en que se marchó con Ernesto el mes pasado "Pensé que estarías ya dormida... es tan tarde..."

"Pues mal pensado", dijo ella en tono cortante. Justo en el momento en el que ella le contestó, Héctor se paró en seco, pero por lo menos, había conseguido llegar a pocos centímetros de ella. Él parecía nervioso mientras la observaba de pie, descalza, y con sólo un ligero camisón blanco. "¿Có-cómo está Coco?", preguntó Héctor titubeante. "¿Puedo verla?"

"No. Es muy tarde y no quiero que entres y la despiertes". Él se esperaba justo esa respuesta. "Nuestra hija está bien. Y no es gracias a ti", continuó Imelda, mientras se retiraba un mechón de pelo de la cara. Él se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Fue justo entonces cuando ella aprovechó su oportunidad para sermonearle.

"El señor Rivera tiene que saber que su hija demanda atención y muchos cuidados, por lo que el irse a la cama pronto o el dormir plácidamente toda la noche, no entra dentro de la rutina de una madre primeriza. Y más aún cuando se tiene que encargar de todo ella sola", le reprochó ella en tono cortante.

"Imelda...", dijo él mientras terminaba por acercarse a ella.

"¡Cállate! No quiero oírlo. No mereces que te escuche por lo mal que te has portado. Además, no me apetece discutir. Me voy a la cama, que falta me hace" Ella lo dijo más alto de lo que la hubiera gustado, pues lo último que necesitaba es que Coco se desvelara. "Hasta mañana"

"Mi amor, por favor... Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces" Seguía él susurrando mientras la acercaba hacia así envolviéndola por la cintura. Ella sintió calor a pesar de todo. "Ya sabes por qué me fui. No me gusta dejaros solas a ti y a Coco, pero el dinero nos puede venir bien en un tiempo... Además, os extraño siempre tan-"

"NO", pronunció Imelda en un tono seco mientras intentaba apartase. "No te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra más si quieres conservar tu dentadura", pero él no la dejaba, al revés, la sostenía con más determinación. "Ahora, por favor, suéltame. No quiero saber nada de ti hasta mañana"

"Al menos dame un beso de bienvenida. Lo necesito 'Melda" _Sonaba desesperado_.

"¿Estás sordo o es que no te enteras de nada?", exclamó ella mientras por primera vez desde que Héctor había entrado por la puerta, alzaba su rostro hacia el de él para dignarse a mirarle a la cara. "Dé-ja-me"

"Por favor... no seas así de mala conmigo. Ya debería estar aclarado el asunto. Entiendo tu enfado, pero entiéndeme también a mí" Sus palabras cálidas acariciaban la piel sensible de Imelda, porque él se había arrimado a ella cada vez más mientras trataba de justificarse. Imelda cerró los ojos. Craso error, pues ahora el aroma masculino de la piel de su marido se había potenciado. Estaba envuelta en todo él y eso no era bueno para ella.

"No me rechaces ya más, Imelda. No hace falta que me beses tú si no quieres... pero permítame que lo haga yo" Ante esas palabras ella volvió a abrir los ojos y le miró desafiante.

"No quiero ni que me toques con un dedo Héctor Rivera" Él no se inmutó. Tras unos segundos así, ella comprendió que era hora de sacar la artillería pesada, y sin meditarlo dos veces, dejó que la furia interna que la había estado quemando durante semanas estallara sin ningún tipo de filtro, y se dispuso a darle con la rodilla en su entrepierna. Lo que sucedió después ella no lo esperaba. Héctor se adelantó a sus acciones y sostuvo su pierna antes de que ella le lastimara. Ante esto, Imelda se permitió así misma perder el control y empezó a forcejear contra él hasta que, sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué, la tierna boca de ella estaba pegada a la mandíbula sin afeitar de Héctor, que pinchaba y amenazada con inflamar los labios. Héctor enredó sus dedos en el cabello suelto de Imelda, tan negro y tan brillante, y que olía a la fruta tropical más dulce y al sol de la mañana.

"Bastardo..." dijo ella sin que casi se oyera, haciendo que su boca rozara la mandíbula de su esposo con cada sílaba.

"Sshhh..." dijo él, mientras seguía recorriendo sus dedos por la melena que tanto amaba, y que tan provocadora se le antojaba así, suelta y libre. Como debe estar. "No quieres pelear. Lo sé. Te lo noto. ¿No te das cuenta? Dejemos la lucha ahora... Sólo..." Él no pudo acabar lo que tenía que decir, porque en medio segundo, Imelda había girado la cara para coger el lóbulo de su marido entre los dientes. Héctor siseó y se estremeció, en parte por el placer que ese gesto tan repentino le provocaba, y en parte por esperarse de todo de ella en ese momento menos eso. Héctor la estrechó contra sí sin pensarlo dos veces, rodeando con un brazo su cadera y su cintura con el otro.

"Héctor..." Susurró ella, antes de delimitar los bordes de la oreja de él con la punta de su lengua.

"Imelda-a..." Soltó él por su parte. Tras acabar con esta parte de su cuerpo, Imelda pasó a atacar su cuello. A devorarlo. Sin piedad. Ella utilizó la lengua, los labios tan jugosos y sus dientes para proporcionarle el más agonizante de los mordiscos, que seguramente, se haría visible en una marca carmesí por la mañana.

"Te concedo una tregua", dijo ella mientras apretaba su anhelante y cálido cuerpo contra el de él. La única barrera que existía era el fino y delicado camisón que llevaba, por lo que sus pechos, pesados por la lactancia, y sus delicados e inflamados pezones, ardían por él. Ella no podía ni quería parar de restregarlos contra el torso delgado, pero fuerte, de Héctor. Él estaba pasmado. Su expresión le hizo gracia a ella, por lo que Imelda decidió aprovecharse de la situación, y empezó a acariciar el pecho de él con las palmas de las manos arriba y abajo hasta acabar en su entrepierna, que para sobresalto, o no, de ambos, había empezado a endurecerse. Ella todavía seguía enfadada con él, y lo seguiría estando durante unos días, pero desgraciadamente, Imelda necesitaba saciar su sed por él y calmar la soledad. Él la volvía débil. La desesperaba.

"¿No querías besarme?", dijo ella burlona al tocar ese bulto llameante que se escondía dentro de la bragueta de los pantalones de su esposo. _¿...En qué momento ella se había excitado?_ " Esta es tu oportunidad, mariachi. Mañana tal vez ya no quiera" Necesitaba hacerse la dura si quería que Héctor la saciara pronto, ansiaba tenerlo cerca de una vez para olvidar todo el sufrimiento y agotamiento que esta situación la había generado. Tenía que ser ahora y rápido, y por supuesto, sin los miramientos ni refinamientos que eran tan propios de su marido. Eso sería para otra ocasión. El cuerpo la demandaba toda clase de atención íntima en ese momento, y por fin, Héctor estaba allí. Él no salía de su asombro, _¿de veras su Imelda estaba así de dispuesta?_ Esa faceta de su esposa le desconcertaba y le hacía arder de deseo al mismo tiempo. Se sintió el cabrón más grande de todos los tiempos por desearla con esa fuerza dado el contexto en el que se encontraban. Era tan perfecta... cuerpo de diosa, _¡su diosa!_ , ojos de gata, labios carnosos... sus senos, ahora mucho más grandes de lo habitual, su trasero redondo... Toda ella era irresistible y es por eso por lo que en medio segundo, decidió mandarlo todo al carajo y la besó como nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer, demandando e invadiendo la boca de su esposa con la lengua de una manera casi agresiva. Ella debió sorprenderse porque ahogó un pequeño sobresalto, aunque poco tiempo la duró.

Imelda enredó sus dedos en los cabellos que rozaban la nuca de Héctor y se separó un milímetro para recorrer su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua juguetona, para luego morderlo sin miramientos. Ella quería hacerle daño. Héctor ya no podía más, ese detalle acabó por desarmarlo. Se apartó de ella y empezó a desafiarla con la mirada "¿Con que esas tenemos, Imelda?" Sonaba casi peligroso... _Bien,_ pues sí, eso es lo que ella quería. Imelda no contestó. Sin parpadear, ella retrocedió un paso para sacar sus brazos de las mangas del camisón para luego dejarlo caer al suelo sin ningún cuidado. La preciosa Imelda hizo gala de su desnudez como si de la diosa Venus se tratara, a la que por cierto, Imelda Rivera no tenía nada que envidar. Ella lo sabía bien. Ante esa pose, Héctor dio una zancada hacia ella y la cogió en sus brazos para llevarla hacia el dormitorio que compartían a la velocidad de la luz. Imelda rió para sus adentros; si ella se lo proponía, podía hacer que él se derritiera como la mantequilla en la palma de sus manos.

Nada más Héctor alcanzó la cama, él la lanzó sobre la misma sin cuidado y empezó a quitarse precipitadamente toda su ropa mientras se la comía con los ojos desde arriba. Imelda se mordió los labios en el instante en que él estuvo tan desnudo y vulnerable como ella. En ese momento, Imelda olvidó el significado de la palabra pudor, se recostó hacia atrás sobre las sábanas, levantó sus rodillas, y abrió sus piernas, dejando a propósito la parte más secreta y delicada de su ser a plena vista gracias a la luz de la lámpara de gas que había en una de las mesillas. Héctor por su parte, se limitó a dar rienda suelta a sus instintos más primitivos que nunca respondían a la cordura.

"Joder Imelda...", dijo Héctor casi sin aliento. Ella no respondió. Acto seguido, él se puso sobre ella en la cama mientras sacudía la parte superior de su pene, que ya estaba erecto del todo, con pequeños toques. _Realmente, él sí estaba desesperado_. Bajó su cabeza y volvió a besarla de forma hambrienta y pasional, como si entre sus bocas se estuviera sucediendo la más feroz de las tormentas. "No sabes las ganas que tenía de estar así contigo...", jadeó él mientras soltaba su pene para pasar a masajear sus senos. El acto hizo que se endurecieran los pezones todavía más. Ella gimió de agonía y placer, porque esa situación y los ásperos dedos de su esposo la provocaban un dolor dulce en su entrepierna, la cual estaba ya empapada y lista para acogerle.

"Héctor..." gimió ella, y para imitar las acciones de su marido, Imelda bajó una de sus propias manos hasta ese lugar que gritaba por ser atendido, y con su dedo índice, decidió saciarse sin vergüenza delante de él introduciéndolo entre sus pliegues mojados para luego alcanzar su clítoris. Imelda apenas había empezado a disfrutar de sus propias caricias, a gozar de placer, cuando Héctor la agarró firmemente de la muñeca, y subió la pequeña mano de su esposa hasta chupar y succionar el mismo dedo que ella había usado para complacerse. Imelda jadeó por la osadía y decidió provocarle, "¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer? Si te gusta el sabor de mi-" Imelda tuvo que tragarse el resto de la frase, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Héctor se separó de ella y metió la cabeza entre sus muslos para lamerla de arriba a abajo sin piedad.

"AA-HHHH!" gritó ella. Coco estaba durmiendo _¡maldita sea!_ , y eso fue por lo que decidió taparse ella misma la boca con la palma de la mano. Héctor sonrió, sostuvo las piernas de ella con los brazos para prevenir que ella las cerrara, y empezó a hacer gozar al clítoris de su diosa haciendo lentos movimientos circulares con la lengua. Pudo notar cómo Imelda temblaba. Esa había sido siempre su parte favorita del sexo con su esposo, y como el muy desgraciado lo sabía, se estaba aprovechando. "Nnnn-hg- aaah-" La costaba respirar así, además, Imelda podía notar como el orgasmo se acercaba de una forma casi precoz... La daba igual, no podía esperarle esta vez, tampoco quería, ella sólo necesitaba recrearse en esa sensación que le sabía a gloria y entregarse al inexorable final. "Aaaahh... sí, Héctor... sí..." Él parecía atender muy bien los apetitos de su adorada, porque pronto comenzó a succionar el pequeño bulto tan sensible y que tanto deleite podía darla. "¡AAHH SÍ! Héctor, voy a-" Justo una décima de segundo antes de que el tan anhelado orgasmo la invadiera, Héctor paró de forma abrupta para volver a sostenerse sobre ella y empezar a besarla y lamerla el cuello lánguidamente como si nada de lo anterior hubiese sucedido.

"¡Serás canalla!"

Héctor sonrío contra la delicada piel del cuello de Imelda, "Culpable", dijo. Ante esa situación tan absurda, Imelda agarró la cara de Héctor para apartarle y dirigirle de forma ruda de nuevo hacia su feminidad, la feminidad de ella, que palpitaba de deseo por su lengua y por todo el fibroso cuerpo de su esposo. Sin embargo, Héctor paró el movimiento para volver a violar la boca de Imelda mientras la sostenía los brazos por encima de la cabeza usando sólo una de sus manos, mientras que la otra, completamente extendida, se dedicaba a abarcar con los dedos pulgar y meñique, los dos pezones rosados de Imelda. Ella volvió a jadear contra la boca de Héctor cuando este acarició sus sensibilizados capullos de arriba a abajo. Eso la complacía, pero no la saciaba. Imelda, harta de los preliminares de él, se zafó de su agarre para incorporarse, empujarle contra la superficie de la cama, y montarle a horcajadas. En un sólo y fugaz movimiento, el pene bien dotado de Héctor, dolorosamente erecto y también necesitado de alivio, estaba dentro de ella. El demonio y la rabia que habitaban dentro de ella todavía la carcomían sin piedad. Imelda se acordó de todo lo que había sufrido el tiempo que él había estado lejos, y se acordó de que su hija, tan pequeñita y ajena a lo que sucedía entre ellos dos, necesitaba crecer con un padre al lado en todo momento. El odio hacia Héctor, que ahora estaba completamente dentro de ella, volvió y la invadió, y sin contenerse, ella le dio una bofetada.

La cara de su esposo apenas se giró. Ella no se arrepintió. Ese momento de locura sólo les pertenecía a ellos; había amor, pasión, desesperación y furia contenida que desgarraba el alma, sobre todo por parte de Imelda. Ante aquella cachetada, Héctor, el Héctor reducido a sus instintos básicos, sonrió y se regodeó ante el maravilloso cuerpo desnudo de ella, que tan fervientemente lo acogía. Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba. Imelda siguió ejecutando su venganza, y tal y como había hecho él antes, ella le agarró con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban de los antebrazos y le sostuvo contra el colchón, mientras ella empezaba a mover sus caderas como una bailarina hacia delante y hacia detrás sin compasión, a montarle.

"Aahhhh...", gimió Héctor, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, claudicando al fin, ante una diosa sin escrúpulos. "'Melda... sí... cógeme... mi amor... No te contengas ya más"

"Héctor-r... AH!", pudo articular ella, quien estaba ya muy cerca por el orgasmo frustrado que él se había encargado de ofrecerla antes con sus labios y su lengua. O casi.

Imelda ya no podía más, y alzando las manos de Héctor hacia sus caderas para que él la ayudara a montarle, ella se perdió en las sensaciones y se olvidó de su enfado envenenado. Ella montaba, cabalgaba a Héctor de forma frenética, los gemidos y gritos reprimidos de ambos cargaban el ambiente de la habitación que compartían y en ese frenesí sensual, se miraron a los ojos. "Mi diosa...", dijo él. "Así, Imelda... sí joder, qué bien me coges... me encantaaa-"

Ante eso, Imelda, que no paraba de gemir y temblar en esta danza ancestral, ya no pudo más. La satisfacción más plena se apoderó de ella, la dejó muda, y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Héctor cuando el orgasmo atravesó su precioso cuerpo. "Aaahhh Dios... Héctor... mmmh", Imelda logró pronunciar con sus apetitosos y suaves labios pegados al hombro de él.

Él, por su parte, todavía estaba sólido como una roca dentro de ella, y con suma gentileza, la alzó para deslizarse fuera de su feminidad. Imelda se desplomó satisfecha sombre las sábanas de la cama. Pero Héctor no había terminado. Se acordó del arrebato de su esposa minutos antes y admiró su belleza mientras volvía a sostener su pene ardiente con una de sus manos. Él comenzó a sacudirlo arriba y abajo mientras miraba sus pletóricos senos, la curva de sus caderas, su cintura y los rizos oscuros que protegían su lugar más secreto, suaves como plumón.

"Nnnhggg... ¡mierda Imelda!", gimió de nuevo sin respiración. Él estaba cerca.

Imelda, todavía recuperándose de su orgasmo, se incorporó para acercar su linda cara al miembro de Héctor. Él no daba crédito, pero no pudo evitar acelerar aún más los movimientos de su mano. La respiración se le hizo más entrecortada y fuerte, dando la señal a Imelda de que estaba a punto de ser consumido por el clímax. "Sí mi amor", dijo ella atrevida. "Hazlo..."

Héctor explotó con un gruñido ahogado mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, agotado, pero no sin observar como la bendita boca de Imelda se cerraba sobre él para acoger su simiente. Esa audacia le supo a gloria. _Cuánto la amaba_... Por su puesto, ella aceptó con gusto el néctar de su adorado y después, acercando su cara a la de él, depositó un beso casto en sus labios. A Héctor le iba a explotar el cerebro... Tenía que asimilar todo aquello. Después, Imelda no pudo evitar abrazarlo y atraerlo contra su cuerpo, hasta quedar los dos juntos fundidos en un abrazo sobre el lecho, el único testigo de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.  
"Mmmh... Idiota...", susurró ella contra una de las mejillas de su esposo. "No vuelvas a salir por esa puerta por tanto tiempo"

Héctor, ante esas palabras, y tras haber recobrado el aliento, apoyó su frente sudorosa contra la de ella. "Te lo prometo, mi vida. Perdóname"

"Lo pensaré...", respondió ella mientras el sueño y el agotamiento se apoderaban por fin de su ser. Sin embargo, su cuerpo la traicionó cuando se acurrucó aún más contra él en un acto reflejo. _Por Dios que no podía vivir tranquila sin él_...

"Con eso me vale, mi hermosa", le contestó él al oído de ella para justo después depositar un suave beso en la sien, un simple beso cargado de amor y veneración.

"Te amo". Y esta vez, lo dijeron los dos a la vez.

Héctor había vuelto, y nada más importaba.

Mañana, sería otro día.


End file.
